


Heaven, Hell, & Just More of the Same

by MrPieCat



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Fluff, M/M, Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPieCat/pseuds/MrPieCat
Summary: Dean, Cass, and Bobby need to stop the apocalypse and save Sam. However, will Dean and Cass realize unspoken truths along the way? This story takes place in episode Swan Song and beyond. I hope you enjoy!





	Heaven, Hell, & Just More of the Same

Chapter 1

It was a late night and brisk air whipped at their faces. The street that Bobby, Dean, and Cass were standing on was both desolate and eerily silent. Water hid in the crooks and divots of the asphalt due to the fact that it had been raining just minutes before. They were all standing on the sidewalk thinking over what just happened and what it meant for them. Sam was now Lucifer’s vessel and Dean felt little to no hope of victory. However, he wasn’t going to give up, after all, he promised himself and his father that he would take care of Sammy. The expected death tolls were being shared by a nice woman on the small television screens in front of them.

“It’s starting,” Castiel said with a nervous look.

“Yeah, you think, genius?” Dean retorted, clearly frustrated.

Castiel looked away from him and mumbled, “You don’t have to be mean.”

“So, what do we do now?” Dean asked, ignoring Castiel’s previous comment.

With a completely straight face Cass replied, “I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol...” he looked down and sighed before continuing, “And just wait for the inevitable blast wave.”

Dean, annoyed, sarcastically stated, “Swell, thank you Bukowski. I mean, how do we stop it?” Cass turned around, astonished by one man’s incredible stupidity and willingness to fight. This was the man he rebelled heaven for. In spite of their current predicament, Dean wouldn’t change his decision.

“We don’t,” Cass paused while Dean gave him a perplexed look, “Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field and the battle of armageddon will begin.” Despite Castiel’s statement, Dean refused to give up. He wouldn’t give up on Sam, who he vowed to protect, or the world that he loved so much. The greasy gas station food, the classic rock music, and Sam riding shotgun while he drove Baby.

“Okay, well where’s this chosen field?” Dean asked, desperate for a solution. “I don’t know,” Cass replied shaking his head dismally. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed as he began to raise his voice. “Well, there’s gotta be something that we can do!” Dean questioned furiously. Cass looked away from Dean’s eyes for a moment before turning back.

“I’m sorry, Dean, this is over.” However, despite Castiel’s constant refusal of any plan, Dean wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Listen to me you junkless sissy, we are not giving up!” Dean yelled. Cass turned his head downward and didn’t reply. Dean, desperate for a way to fight, turned around to face Bobby. “Bobby?” he asked, when no reply was given, he asked yet again. After moments of silence, Bobby looked at Dean, his face ridden with grief and distress.

“There was never much hope to begin with. I don’t know what else to do,” he replied shakily.

“Well then, because you two are no help at all; I’m gonna go call Chuck, see if he knows anything.” When no one responded, Dean knew that was his cue to leave.

Before he was able to get in the Impala, Cass stopped him.

“What?” Dean yelled, obviously on edge. Cass didn’t seem to notice the sudden aggression and began to speak.

“Dean, I just want to let you know that I wish it hadn’t ended up this way. If I could end it all and get your brother back, I would do anything.” Dean sighed before looking up at the trenchcoated angel who was standing awkwardly in front of him.

“Thanks Cass, If I could make other angels more like you, I would do anything.” Dean laughed then smiled, and Cass smiled back. Dean took a deep breath and leaned against the impala. “Man, I just wish the circumstances were different. I could have showed you so many amazing human things. Have you ever even eaten pie before? It’s nothing like a good ol’ apocalypse to make you realize what the things you care about are.” Dean said, chuckling.

“You’re...right,” Cass mumbled, a sudden realization dawning on him. Cass began to shift in place, unsure of what to do with himself. In the blink of an eye, he had grabbed Dean’s jacket with both hands and pulled him towards himself. Their lips met with brute force. After all, Cass had no idea how to kiss someone other than lip contact. Dean could feel the slight stubble on Castiel’s face as their lips pressed up against each other. Shocked by the sudden contact, Dean’s eyes nearly popped out of their socket. There was a momentary pause before he pushed the angel off him.

“W-what, the hell just happened?” Dean shouted, staring down at Cass. “I-I’m not gay! Is that what you think? Why the hell did you do that?” Dean was clearly very distraught and was acting strangely defensive. Meanwhile, Cass was simply staring at Dean, bewildered at his sudden outburst. Acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“I don’t know what you’re going on about, isn’t that what you’re supposed to do when you care about another human? Did I get it wrong?” Cass asked, he was both confused and concerned.

“I mean, I guess that’s true, but you’re a guy!”

“Dean, I’m not a ‘guy’ as you say, I’m an angel.”

“W-well, you still shouldn’t do that kind of thing b-because...” Dean staggered backwards and nearly tripped before stumbling inside the Impala. “I don’t need to explain myself!” He stuttered before fumbling with the handle. He nearly knocked his head on the car roof before climbing in.

Once inside the impala, the hard, worn out leather seat gave way underneath his denim jeans as he sat down. Dean took a moment to breath then began to dial Chuck’s phone number. He decided to put off whatever just happened, he didn’t have time for that, literally. Chuck was in his house, working on new pages about the Winchester brothers. When the phone rang he set his glasses lightly on the desktop and began to talk with a grin across his face.

“Mistress Magda?” he stated in a deep voice, clearly expecting a different kind of call.

“Um, no, Chuck...” Dean said, causing Chuck’s previous grin to turn into a slightly embarrassed and disappointed frown.

“Oh, uh, Dean...” Chuck paused awkwardly, unsure of what to say. “Uh, wow. I, uh, I didn’t know that you’d call.”

“Who’s Mistress Magda?” Dean smirked.

“Nothing,” Chuck stuttered, “She’s a, uh, a-” he paused briefly to cover a newspaper ad depicting the said Mistress before continuing. “-Just a, uh... a close friend.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet, real close.” Dean said in a painfully sarcastic tone.

“What ever happened to Becky?”

“Uh, didn’t work out. I had to much, uh... respect for her,” he replied just before pausing a moment to take another drink from the whiskey bottle that was sitting half empty on his desk. Chuck wasn’t normally the alcoholic type, but the oncoming apocalypse had symptoms that required large amounts of alcoholic beverages.

“Boy, you really got a whole virgin/hooker thing going on, don’t you?” Dean stated, poking fun at the prophet.”

“O-okay, this can’t be why you called.” Chuck was getting even more nervous than before and decided to change the topic from his non-existing love life.

“Sam said yes,” Dean became serious, after all, he had called for a reason.

“I know,” a short silence occurred before he continued, “I saw it, I’m just working on the pages.”

“Did you see where the title fight goes down?” Dean asked, hoping for any useful information.

Chuck sighed, “The angels are keeping it top secret. It’s very hush hush.”

“Aw, crap.” Dean cursed under his breath.

“But I saw it anyway, perks of being a prophet.” Chuck laughed for a moment for simply referring to himself as a prophet. “It’s tomorrow, high noon, at a place called Stull Cemetery.”

“Stull Ceme-” Dean mumbled, “Wait, I know that. That’s an old boneyard outside of Lawrence. Why Lawrence?”

“I don’t know. It all has to end where it started, I guess.”

“All right Chuck, do you know of any way to short-circuit this thing?” Dean was now in for business. He had the location, all that was needed now was a way to stop it all. Sounded simple, right? All that he, Bobby, and Cass had to do was find a way to stop the end of the world.

“Besides the rings? No, I’m sorry”

“Well, do you have any idea of what’s gonna happen next?”

“I wish that I did.” Chuck began to speak softer, sensing Dean’s anger. “But I-I just, I honestly don’t know yet.”

“All right. Thanks Chuck.” Dean’s hope began to deflate as he hung up the phone. However, he still felt determined and was going to do whatever it took to save his brother. Bobby and Cass were walking towards the car as Dean got out and shut the door.

“You goin’ someplace?” Bobby asked. Dean looked up and Cass and him momentarily shared a mutual understanding through eye contact. “You’re goin’ to do somethin’ stupid,” Bobby continued in an old, southern, and textured voice. “You got that look.”

“I’m gonna go talk to Sam,” Dean said, turning around to face them.

“You just don’t give up,” Bobby shook his head at the suicidal idea.

“It’s Sam!” Dean yelled.

Cass began to speak up, “If you couldn’t reach him here, you’re certainly not going to be able to do it on the battlefield.”

“Well, if we’ve already lost. I guess I got nothing to lose, right?” Dean retorted, staring directly at Cass. The angel held a look of dejection at the hunter’s subtly harsh words.

“I just want you to understand, the only thing that you’re gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother.” Cass said with true sorrow weighing down his words. He cared about Dean so much and didn’t want to see him get hurt.

“Well, then I sure as hell ain’t gonna let him die alone,” Dean replied, eyes glossy. They held eye contact for a moment longer before he turned to look at Bobby. When Bobby said nothing, Dean looked down at the floor before getting in the impala and beginning his drive to Stull Cemetery.

It seemed like only minutes had gone by before Dean was revving his engine through the desolate cemetery. He put in his favorite mixtape and maxed out the volume. Def Leppard’s “Rock of Ages” came on. This, of course, caught the attention of the only two other people in the area. The only other people on the dry field were Michael and Lucifer. However, Dean didn’t have the pleasure of seeing two angels. No, instead, he was forced to see his brothers. He barely knew Adam, but still felt a sense of protectiveness over him and didn’t want to see his family or anyone get hurt. He pulled the car right up to both of them, turned off the music, and got out of the vehicle.

“Howdy boys,” he said with his arm leaning casually against the roof of the impala. They replied with a prolonged stare of disapproval. Dean grinned smugly, “Sorry, am I interrupting something?” When no reply was given, Dean got to business. “Hey,” he said, looking at what used to be Sam, “We need to talk.” Michael and Lucifer’s eyes met momentarily, as if they were conversing silently.

“Dean,” Lucifer said in a soft yet smug voice, “Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid.”

“I’m not talking to you. I’m talking to Sam,” Dean’s face grew stern. Lucifer raised his eyebrows at Dean and smirked.

“You’re no longer the vessel, Dean,” Michael chimed in. “You got no right to be here.”

“Adam, if you’re in there somewhere, I am so sorry.”

“Adam isn’t home right now.”

“Well, then you’re next on my list, buttercup.” Dean turned his head back to Lucifer, “But right now, I need five minutes with him”

Adam began to raise his voice while walking towards Dean, “You little maggot! You are no longer a part of this story!”

Suddenly another voice rang out, “Hey, ass-butt!” Castiel yelled before throwing a bottle of holy fire at Michael. He immediately burst into flames and disappeared. Lucifer and Dean, both turned to look at Castiel, surprise stricken across their faces.

“Ass-butt?” Dean questioned, laughing silently to himself at Castiel’s attempted insult.

“He’ll be back,” Cass said while breathing heavily, “And upset, but you got your five minutes.”

“Castiel,” Lucifer said with a grimace, “Did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?”

Cass backed away nervously, “Uh...no?”

Lucifer was extremely pissed, “No one dicks with Michael but me.” He stared at Cass for a moment with pure annoyance before snapping his fingers. With one quick snap, Castiel practically exploded. The beloved trenchcoat and tie vanished into a splatter of chunky blood on the dry grass. Dean’s eyes looked at the ground with disbelief. His beloved friend who had given his life up for Dean was now splattered on the floor. Cass would have done anything for Dean, and that was shown that day. However, in the moment, Dean had no time to mourn. With a newly found sense of rage, Dean tilted his head towards Lucifer.

“Sammy, can you hear me?” he questioned, but Lucifer was the only person looking back at him. His little brother could no longer be found underneath the shaggy hair and blue plaid shirt.

“You know,” Lucifer said coldly, “I tried to be nice, for Sammy’s sake.” He began to walk forward and slowly separated the space between Dean and himself. “But you are such a pain...” Lucifer grabbed onto the front of Dean’s leather jacket, “In my ass.” Lucifer launched Dean onto the hood of the Impala with ease. The window cracked as Dean’s head collided with the glass. He grunted in pain as Lucifer stepped closer to him. Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot rang throughout the flat field. The bullet that was shot punctured Lucifer’s right shoulder. Turning around, unfazed by the shot, he found Bobby holding up a revolver. He took another shot, this time it landed into the left side of Lucifer’s chest. Bobby quickly realized that this method of attack wasn’t working and lowered the firearm. Lucifer looked down at the hole in his chest before looking back towards Bobby and snapping his neck with the flick of a wrist. There was a sound of bones cracking before Bobby collapsed onto the floor.

“No!” Dean shouted as Bobby fell.

“Yes,” Lucifer stated cruelly, capturing Dean’s attention. Lucifer grabbed onto Dean’s legs and dragged him off of the car. Immediately, Lucifer punched Dean in the jaw, forcing him back onto the car hood. A trail of blood trickled down his mouth as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Sammy,” he said horsely, turning his body around to face Lucifer, “Are you in there?”

“Oh, he’s in here all right,” Lucifer replied before taking another another swing at Dean’s face. “And he’s gonna feel the snap of your bones!” Lucifer’s fist met Dean’s face once again, but this time he fell onto the floor. With a face full of dirt, he shakily attempted to stand. “Every single one," Lucifer continued and pulled Dean onto the hood of the Impala, “And we’re gonna take our time.”

He continuously smashed Dean’s face, which was now covered in blood, swollen, and tinted purple in multiple spots.

After many more punches, Dean reached his hand out, “Sam, it’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here.” His breath wavered for a moment, “I’m here, I’m not gonna leave you.” Lucifer silenced him with two more painful blows to the face. “I’m not gonna leave you,” Dean repeated, his voice breaking. His eyes were practically swollen shut now and he was in excruciating pain. Lucifer raised his fist, but was stopped by Sam, who was reminded of the good times in life by seeing the army men that he crammed into the ashtray. His arm fell to his side and he backed up in shock. Sam had retaken his own body and was now breathing heavily.

“It’s okay Dean,” Sam said in between breaths, “It’s gonna be okay, I’ve got him.” Taking one last look at his beaten brother, he took the three rings and tossed them onto the grass. Sam began to speak in latin and the ground started to move. The silence was overtaken by loud roaring as the entrance to the cage opened up. It looked as if a hole was dug into the ground. Darkness was the only thing visible down the road to hell. The hole was sucking in air, causing Sam’s hair to be pulled in it’s direction. Sam and Dean nodded at each other in a mutual understanding that Sam had to jump into the pit in order to save the world.

“Sam!” Michael’s voice overtook the loud noise coming from the pit. “It’s not gonna end this way,” he shook his head, “Step back!”

“You’re gonna have to make me!” Sam yelled.

“I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now,” The wind continued to roar, “It’s my destiny!” Sam looked painfully over at his brother before closing his eyes and falling backwards. Michael furiously attempted to grab onto Sam and pull him back, but only found himself being sucked inwards. In mere seconds, both were falling into the black hole that led to the cage.

In a blast of light the entrance to the cage closed and was replaced with the yellowed grass that stood there previously. Dean closed his eyes in a pained defeat at the loss of his brother.

Dean knelt there, on that patch of grass in that old cemetery, for hours. He turned his head to the side to find the end of a dirty trench coat. Surprised and hopeful, he lifted his head up to see Cass towering over him.

“Cass, you’re alive?” Dean exclaimed in a raspy voice

“I’m better than that,” Cass replied as he brought his hand up to Dean’s face. Cass laid his rough hand against Dean’s face, it hurt Cass to see Dean’s face so damaged. Dean closed his eyes and then he suddenly felt no more pain. Cass had healed Dean despite being previously disabled. He was taken aback and extremely confused. Castiel extended his hand and Dean took it, rising to his feet.

“Cass, are you God?” Dean asked, still holding the angel’s hand.

“That’s a nice compliment, but no.” Dean took a step towards Cass, still shaken with disbelief that the angel was alive. “Although, I do believe he brought me back-” Cass was silenced by Dean resting his other hand in the crook of Castiel’s neck. Dean removed his other hand from Castiel’s grip and put it on his shoulder. Cass was then pulled into an embrace.

“I was worried that you were gone,” Dean said with his chin settled on Castiel’s left shoulder. In reply, Cass awkwardly lifted his arm onto the leather jacket that covered Dean’s back.

Moments had passed before Dean pulled them apart, he took a moment and stared at Cass. Never before had he noticed how beautiful his eyes were, the kind of blue that you would see in a cloudless sky. Suddenly, Castiel turned around and walked over to Bobby, who was still lying on the floor. Cass squatted next to Bobby and lightly tapped him on the forehead. His eyes fluttered open and looked at the angel next to him, Cass nodded as if to signal that it was over and Sam was indeed gone. All three of them looked at each other in a mutual understanding of the miracle that had somehow happened to allow them to all be alive.

Eventually, Bobby got in his truck and went back to the shop while Dean drove the impala with Castiel riding shotgun. Dean didn’t exactly know where he was going, but he needed to get away from it all.

It was silent in the car for a long time before Dean raised his voice. “What are you gonna do now?”

“Return to Heaven I suppose.”

“Heaven?" Dean asked with confusion in his voice.

“With Michael in the cage, I’m sure it’s total anarchy up there-”

“So what,” Dean interrupted, “You’re the new sheriff in town?” Both looked at each other for a moment, possibly a moment too long.

“I like that,” Cass chuckled, “Yeah, I suppose I am.”

“Wow,” Dean replied, shaking his head. “God gives you a brand-new, shiny set of wings and suddenly you’re his bitch again.”

“I don’t know what God wants, I don’t know if he’ll even return. It just...” Cass paused, “It just seems like the right thing to do.”

“Well if you do see him, you tell him I’m coming for him next,” Dean’s voice raised.

“You’re angry,” Cass said with a look of dejection across his face.

“That’s an understatement.”

“He helped," Dean scoffed at Castiel’s statement, “Maybe even more than we realize.”

“That’s easy for you to say, he brought you back,” Dean replied with spite in his voice.

“But what about Sam? What about me, huh? Where’s my grand prize?” his voice suddenly became full of dismay and sorrow, “All I got is my brother, in a hole!”

“You got what you asked for, Dean. No paradise and no hell, just more of the same.” A moment passed before he spoke again, “I mean it Dean. What would you rather have, peace or freedom?” Dean was about to reply when he looked to the right and noticed that Cass was gone.

“Well, you really suck at goodbyes, you know that?” In truth, Dean missed him already and felt mournful over all the unspoken things that should have been said.

Dean eventually decided to visit Bobby, who gave Dean a quick hug before he left. With nobody else left to go to, he found himself at Lisa’s doorstep. He needed someone to help him with the grief and the loneliness.

In the end, Dean decided to stay with Lisa. He felt no desire to hunt, it hurt too much for it made him think about Bobby, Sam, and Cass. Instead, he wanted to feel normal, like he was part of a regular family. Ben made Dean feel as if he was doing something important, teaching the young man. Some nights Dean would plan a trip to visit Bobby, but almost immediately threw the idea out of his head. Dean loved his life with Lisa, he really cared about her. However, there was someone that he couldn’t get out of his head. Castiel. He missed the blue-eyed angel more than he’d like to admit. The touch of Castiel’s hand holding Dean’s face was a feeling that he couldn’t shake out of his head. Although Dean denied his deep feelings for Cass, whether romantic or familial, Dean found himself praying to Cass on multiple occasions.

“Cass, I know that things are busy in heaven, but man,” Dean paced around his bedroom, “You could, I dunno, pop in some time.” He slid his hand across his forehead and then began to whisper, his voice becoming shaky, “I miss you, Cass.” Dean groaned, “Dammit Cass, why did you have to leave me?”

Over the course of the next year Dean worked like every other white, suburban male and ate dinner together with Lisa and Ben. It was like he had a family again. However, not a day passed where he didn’t think of Bobby, Sam, and Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I'm currently in the middle of the second chapter. It will be up in a week or so :) Leave any comments or suggestions below, thanks!


End file.
